The Room of Requirement
by Someonetookmynamedammit
Summary: Let's just say that's not the original title. Had to make it acceptable. Anyways, just read...the real title is quite amusing.


Title: The Cum and Go Room  
  
Disclaimers: Characters and stuff are not mine but Rowling's. You know the drill.  
  
Story: It's not really a story. Just a bunch of crap. Enjoy!  
  
Note: I don't like this fic. I only wrote it because I thought up the title and concept and felt it too funny to pass up. The story really is just an excuse to have a fic. hehehe. Ah, well. Read my other fic. That one is really good. :o)  
  
N.E.W.T.'s were finally over. All the seventh years were feeling a rush of relief now that it was their last week at Hogwarts. Everything was plum dandy. Voldemort was dead (as were many others, but we won't discuss that here). Everyone was just so elated.......not to mention feeling a bit rebellious and frisky. *giggles*  
  
Harry Potter was lounging in a big arm chair in the Gryffindor Common Room. He thought about the past year, and how random it had been. Somehow he had managed to kill the most powerful evil wizard of all time, while having a few kinky encounters with a certain bleached blonde Slytherin. Harry was definitely the boy who lived! *wink*wink*  
  
He decided he was in the mood for one last go with the person he hated most at Hogwarts. Hey, raunchy sex is always best when you hate the person. Am I right? Yeah? Yeah? Huh? :o)  
  
Harry got up and tried to slip out unnoticed. It was a quarter to nine, so it was quite suspicious to be walking around the castle. He tried to make his way discreetly down to the dungeons, but luckily on the way he ran into Draco Malfoy, who was trying to make is way up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hey," said Harry, casually.  
  
"Hey," Draco said while looking around suspiciously.  
  
"So...um..."  
  
"Prefect's bathroom?"  
  
A sly smile crept across Harry's face. "I have a better place we can go to instead." Harry led Draco through the castle and came upon a door.  
  
"Wait...isn't this?..."  
  
Harry nodded and pushed the door open. Draco gasped with amazement. Inside the room was a wall of the best toys Draco could ever imagine: rubber whips, an assortment of handcuffs, chains, you name it--it had everything. Along another wall was a huge bookshelf with stacks of porn: all types of porn, too, to cover all fetishes. On the shelves attached to the third wall were lubricants and condiments (you thought I was gonna say condoms, right? heh). To complete it all, in the middle was a huge, and I mean huge, round bed, which could be changed from squashy to rock hard with just a mere will of thought.  
  
Draco grabbed a bowl of whipped cream off a shelf and sat on the bed. "Let's get to it then, shall we?"  
  
Draco was licking whipped cream off of Harry's p--  
  
"What the--!" The door had opened and two people had come stumbling into the room. They had stopped making out when they noticed Harry spread-eagle on the bed.  
  
"Get the fuck out!" yelled Draco.  
  
Hermione slammed the door behind her and Ron. "I don't think so," she said, defiantly.  
  
Harry felt extremely exposed at the moment, considering he was wearing only a few bits of whipped cream. He tried not to look at Ron. "Hermione, just go."  
  
"Uh uh. You two can just finish up what you're doing, and you can go."  
  
"What?" yelled Draco. "You and Weasley are not standing there watching."  
  
"Oh, like it's anything I haven't seen already," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Draco and Harry exchanged looks. Obviously, they had more experience than the other thought. "Why don't I just join you then?" she said, walking over to the bed.  
  
"What about him?" Draco said, indicating Ron, who had been standing there the entire time looking at Harry.  
  
"He'll join in, too. I know *you* wouldn't mind, Harry," she said, her face only an inch from his.  
  
So the four of them went at it. All of them had been with each other before, just never at the same time. Just as Ron was finishing giving Draco head, the door opened again.  
  
"Oh, my god," Parvati breathed. She and Lavender and Dean had entered the room. She slammed the door shut. "I can't believe you didn't invite us!" she exclaimed. Then she smiled, and the three of them joined in.  
  
Soon there were about ten more seventh years in the room of Requirement. Some would take a break and peruse the shelves and walls, while a few would just watch the action on the bed. After about an hour, Dean decided he had had enough and left. Lavender decided to go with him. All of the Hufflepuffs who had entered left after being thoroughly satisfied. Who knew all the Hufflepuffs were into bdsm? Most of the Slytherins left soon after because they no longer had anyone to smack around.  
  
While some people had slowly departed the room, a handful more had shown up. They left soon after. "Worthless prats," Ron had said later. "They just cum and go without the common decency to beat off one of us."  
  
It was around 5 AM when only five people remained. Draco was propped up leaning against a bunch of pillows. Harry was spread out next to him on the bed. Hermione was lying beside Harry. Ron was lying across the bed with his head on a pillow against Harry's leg. And Padma Patil had fallen asleep in a ball somewhere between Draco and Ron.  
  
Harry laid there stroking Hermione's hair, thinking about what had just happened. "That was fun. I didn't even know who some of those people were. They didn't even stay that long."  
  
"People cum and people go," said Ron. "That's life I suppose."  
  
Draco sneered. "Oh, don't be so fucking corny, you stupid git."  
  
"Ooh, I love it when you insult me." Draco kicked Ron in the side. "I love it when you're rough with me, too," he said, grinning. 


End file.
